


Save a horse

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bottoming from the Top, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith isn’t sure why he loves this kinky-as-hell nerdlord. It’s probably because he’s cute.</p><p>Crossposted from the <a href="https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=18313#cmt18313">Voltron kink meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deecherrywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/gifts).



“Tight enough?” Keith asked, pinning the rope where he would tie it off.

“Oh yeah.” Lance grinned, flexing against the already-tied knots holding his arms over his head and against the mattress. The strips of soft, felt-like altean fabric wrapped around his wrists would keep him from having rope burn where it would show. Keith tied off the ropes which would hold Lance’s legs down, and ran a claw next to where one circled his boyfriend’s bare ankle.

“You sure you don’t want some padding?”

“If it gets too bad, that’s what the safeword it for.” Lance said, wiggling his hips against the blanket.

“What is it this time?” Keith smiled, scooting up to sit next to Lance’s thighs.

“Eastwood.” Lance leaned up, and Keith obliged him with a quick kiss.

“You’re hopeless.”

“All part of my charm.” Lance grinned, and Keith tugged the dark bandana up to cover Lance’s eyes.

“Shush, cowboy.” he grinned. Lance really was ridiculous, but it was endearing sort of ridiculousness. And he couldn’t deny that having Lance tied up at his mercy was pretty hot. Lance wiggled against the blanket again, and Keith placed his claws just over his boyfriend’s belly button. Lance stilled, and a whole-body shudder passed through him as Keith gently trailed his claws up.

Lance whimpered when Keith lifted his claws, body arching up as much as the ropes would allow, and Keith waited until he’d fallen back to the mattress panting to straddled his thighs. Lance went still as Keith pressed two claws to his boyfriend’s collarbone, drawing a pair of thin lines to bracket it above and below. “Do you want the blindfold off?” he asked, keeping his tone conversational even as he moved his hand down to scratch four thin, shallow lines down the middle of Lance’s chest.

Lance hesitated, then shook his head. “Just, tell me what you’re gonna do?”

“I can do that.” Keith grinned, flexing his claws against Lance’s hips. He leaned forward, and felt Lance tense under him. “I’m going to kiss you.” he purred, scooting up to sit practically in Lance’s lap.

“Por favor.” Lance breathed, and Keith closed the distance between them. Lance’s lips were soft, not chapped and peely like his own, and when he rolled his hips against Lance’s he was rewarded with a whimper. Lance’s hips jerked up in response, and Keith moaned a bit into his boyfriend’s mouth. Lance gasped for breath when they parted, then promptly whined and bucked his hips up against Keith’s.

“You wanted me to tell you what I’m gonna do, right?” Keith breathed in Lance’s ear, drawing out another whine that bordered on a moan.

“Sí.” Lance nodded, stilling under him.

“I’m going to run my claws down your sides.” Keith pitched his voice to a purr, eliciting another whining moan. “I’m going to bite every inch of your chest and shoulders that won’t show under your shirt, paint you in red because you look so very good in red.”

Lance whimpered, and Keith took a moment to bite gently at his boyfriend’s ear. Not hard enough to pierce through, but hard enough to break the skin and draw a full-throated moan out of Lance. “And then, when you’re writhing under me, _begging_ for more,” Keith paused again, this time to grind down against Lance. “I’ll ride you until you come.”

Lance made that sound again, and rolled his hips up against Keith’s. “Ahora por favor.” he gasped as Keith leaned his weight on his hands, pinning Lance’s hips to the bed. “Me montar ahora.”

Keith chuckled and pressed a gentle, teasing kiss to Lance’s lips. “Where’s the fun in that?” he grinned, moving his hands up from Lance’s hips to rest just in front of the Blue Paladin’s armpits. His claws dug in, and he felt the precise moment the skin gave way under them. Heard it, too, because Lance let out a loud moan and tugged futilely at the ropes around his wrists, head tipping back as he arching up into the pain. Keith started dragging his hands down, and leaned forward to nip at Lance’s lower lip. That earned him another moan as blood welled up out of the tiny cuts, and he grinned as he moved lower.

He bit gently at first, teeth scraping over Lance’s soft skin rather than sinking into it, and only once his claws reached Lance’s waist did he start actually biting. Lance screamed as Keith’s teeth pierced his skin, hips bucking up against Keith’s, and Keith dragged his claws down further to pin his boyfriend under him. He could taste coppery blood, and when he pressed a kiss next to the bite mark it smeared crimson on Lance’s beautiful brown skin.

“You like that?” he purred, claws digging into Lance’s ships as he struggled.

“Sí.” Lance gasped, arching against Keith’s claws with a whine.

“You want more?” Keith murmured, nipping at Lance’s shoulder only just hard enough to draw blood. Lance keened wordlessly and bucked up against him, straining against his restraints. Keith chuckled and bit down again, and again, and again. Lance gasped out half-words in Spanish, and when Keith finally pulled back he was sure his teeth and lips and chin must be red with blood. Lance’s chest was a mess of shallow scrapes and punctures, crimson smears gleaming on his sweat-slicked skin.

“Eres hermoso.” he breathed, releasing Lance’s left hip to drag his claws through the mess and leave four new lines of brilliant, welling red across his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m going to kiss you now.” he murmured, and as he leaned down Lance strained up blindly against the ropes which pinned him at the wrists. Lance moaned wantonly into his mouth, hips grinding up against Keith’s despite the claws which sank deeper into his flesh at the motion.

“Por favor, Keith.” Lance gasped, right on the edge of truly begging. “Quiero acabar en ti.” his hips jerked up again, and Keith bit back a growl. “Te lo ruego.” he whined, his whole untouched neck exposed and oh Keith wanted to bite him there, wanted to sink his teeth in again and again, leaving livid marks that nobody would be able to deny. “Hazme llegar. Hazme llegar en ti.”

Keith released Lance’s hip and grabbed his shoulders instead, claws sinking into thick muscle and earning a deep moan from Lance. He pushed himself up, chest heaving, and he still wanted to leave visible marks on Lance but the urge was less when he wasn’t quite so close to the bloody mess of his boyfriend’s chest. His mouth still tasted like Lance’s blood, though, and even now he thought that shouldn’t be such a goddamn turn-on. The insides of his thighs were slick with more than just sweat, one of the many quirks of his alien anatomy which had taken so much getting used to, but right now he was grateful. It saved them both the trouble of figuring out how to make this shit safe without Keith’s claws going somewhere nobody wanted them to be.

“I’m gonna ride you.” he said, voice rough and edging on a growl. Lance whined, arching up towards him, and Keith moved his left hand back to Lance’s hip to pin him down. His claws dug in on the front this time instead of the side, and Lance made a beautiful sound which might’ve been a drawn-out word but Keith couldn’t really tell. It wasn’t Eastland, and therefore wasn’t important enough to devote his currently kinda limited brainpower to deciphering.

Keith moved his right hand to loosely encircle Lance’s dick, and watched his boyfriend’s face as he folded his knees. The moment he felt Lance’s head slip inside him, the Blue Paladin’s expression went from trembling anticipation to sheer bliss. It was a good look on him. Keith seated himself quickly, and moaned as he did it. Lance bucked his hips up against Keith’s claws, and Keith moved his hands to plant both on his boyfriend’s chest.

Lance gasped as Keith began to move, and ten claws digging between his ribs were apparently enough to keep him from trying to set the pace because he finally laid still, whimpering as Keith quickly rose and fell. Keith held back a snarl as well as he was able, but his laboured breaths still came out tinged with it. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and from the sheer volume of Lance’s incoherent begging he’d bet Lance was in similar condition.

“Come for me.” he growled, claws biting into Lance’s chest and drawing out a cry of pure ecstasy. “Come in me, Lance.”

Lance did, howling Keith’s name between half-formed Spanish obscenities, and Keith slumped forward as he bore down as hard and fast as he could manage. His climax was a burning blur, his come splattering across Lance’s chest in a beautifully obscene painting of white on red on brown, and he only barely managed to shift over to flop on his back next to his boyfriend before the comfortable limpness set in and he really didn’t want to do anything at all for a little while.

Lance made pathetic little noises at the loss of contact, though, so Keith willed some energy back into his limbs and turned over to throw an arm over Lance’s chest. He would need to wipe Lance down soon, make sure he hadn’t scratched too deep anywhere, double check the ropes and stuff, and later they’d both be in need of a shower, but for now this was good. Lance turned his head blindly, and Keith pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Good for you?” he mumbled, his brain not quite clear enough for full, coherent sentences.

Lance just nodded, and Keith grinned. “I’mma kiss you again, ‘kay?”

Lance nodded again, and Keith leaned in with a contented sigh.


End file.
